Black's Alphabet
by Laly12
Summary: Une famille unique en son genre. Chacun de ses membres se devait d'être irréprochable et pourtant... Les Black en 26 lettres.


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Alphard

Alphard avait toujours obéi à ses parents, avait toujours écouté leurs conseils, leurs valeurs, leurs devises.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'une tâche noircie sur la tapisserie. Qu'est-ce qui l'a perdu ? Son trop grand amour de sa famille... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser son neveu sans le moindre argent, même s'il avait fugué.

Ce don ne lui fut pas pardonné, sa propre soeur brûla d'un simple geste son nom, sans la moindre émotion... Sans la moindre fêlure. Alphard pleura, mais il ne regretta jamais son geste. Il trouvera sa sanction juste.  
Etre un Black, c'était être parfait, il le savait...  
Mais même conscient de ça, s'il devait le refaire, il le referait. Sans la moindre hésitation. Car Sirius, il l'aimait, comme tous les autres Black...

Bellatrix

Bellatrix aimait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était parfait, craint, invincible... Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'un simple gamin l'avait détruit ? Dans sa cellule, elle attendait la délivrance, elle savait qu'il viendrait, pour elle, et pour tous ceux qui avaient combattu pour lui.

Aussi, le jour où la porte de sa cellule explosa, elle rit, un rire qui était peut être dément, mais qui était pour elle un rire naturel, Il était de retour !

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir recommencer à tuer, à torturer, à faire tout ce qu'il lui demanderait, c'était son unique raison de vivre. Le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais vraiment aimé, c'était lui. Car il était comme elle, car il la fascinait... Il causerait peut être sa perte, qu'importe ?

Sa vie était plus importante que toute autre.

Cygnus

Cygnus avait été un homme et un époux parfait. Son seul et unique regret fut de ne pas avoir fait naître de garçon, d'héritier.

Sa première déception porta le nom de Bellatrix, brune comme lui, un sourire d'ange qui deviendrait celui d'un démon avec le temps...

Sa deuxième déception s'appela Andromeda, elle ressemblait à sa grande soeur, mais elle était plus innocente. Elle finit par trahir la famille, détruisant encore plus la fierté de Cygnus.

Sa dernière déception porta le nom de Narcissa, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, les cheveux d'un blond platine, et un visage moins pâle que les autres Black, Cygnus eut des doutes sur sa paternité jusqu'à sa mort...

Mais Cygnus resta un père exemplaire, ayant l'illusion d'être resté juste, même lors du départ d'Andromeda.

Déchéance

Les Black avaient été une famille de Sang-purs sans le moindre accroc pendant des décennies, puis une multitude de trahisons, d'erreurs, avaient entrainé la disparition progressive de ce nom si craint.

Sirius qui mourut à 8 ans, Isla qui se mariait à un sang-de-bourbe. Marius, qui naquit cracmol, Andromeda, qui épousa un sang-de-bourbe, Sirius qui fugua, Regulus qui disparut à 19 ans, Alphard qui donnait de l'argent à Sirius, Des hommes qui ne donnaient pas naissance à des fils.

Et en ce jour de 1996, les Black disparaissaient... Sirius, aprés avoir tant déçu la famille, était le dernier homme des Black, le dernier espoir et il venait de s'éteindre. En un siècle, la déchéance des Black était complète.

Elladora

Elladora avait tout pour devenir folle, son frère avait disparu alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans et rien ne put lui expliquer cela, c'était son grand frère, elle ne le connut presque pas...

Tandis que Phineas se mariait et avait de nombreux enfants, elle, elle ne trouvait pas de mari, alors qu'elle était une Black ! Mais sa soeur avait terni ce nom en épousant ce fichu moldu ! Ce Bob Hichtens !

Aussi quand son elfe arriva, plus faible que jamais, lâcha le plateau de thé, elle entra dans une colère folle, c'était son travail ! Si il était incapable de le faire correctement, il pouvait mourir ! Aussi, elle lui trancha la tête et l'accrocha à un mur. Ainsi commença cette sombre tradition.

Finances

Les Black avaient toujours été riches, c'était intemporel, leur coffre à Gringotts était toujours rempli de gallions. Ils pouvaient tout se permettre, baguettes magiques neuves, hiboux, chats, balais de compétition, manoirs de 10 étages.

Gare à un Black qui oserait perdre sa fortune ! De génération en génération, les Black occupaient des hauts postes au ministère tandis que leurs épouses veillaient sur les enfants, leur apprenaient les bonnes manières et leur expliquait les pensées des Black dès leur plus jeune âge.

Une sorte de "lavage de cerveau" qui fonctionnait trés bien. Jamais un enfant n'aurait songé à aller voir des moldus, ces êtres si inférieurs ! Si un enfant le faisait, c'est sa mère qui était punie. On lui coupait les vivres, une punition affreuse pour ces femmes qui avaient toujours tout eu...

Grimmaurd

Le 12, square Grimmaurd avait toujours été une demeure familiale, c'est l'aîné (le fils, pas la fille !) de la famille qui le recevait. Ainsi se succédèrent Phineas Nigellus, puisque son frère était mort, Sirius deuxième du nom, Arcturus, Orion et Sirius.

Ce manoir était trés ancien, assez insalubre quand les elfes vieillissaient. Il était composé de nombreuses chambres et de nombreux salons, d'une grande cuisine, d'une grande salle à manger.

Partout régnait une ambiance malsaine, emplie de magie noire. Objets étranges parsemaient les étagères, bouteilles de potions aux effets néfastes, bijoux de grande valeur qui arrivaient là sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Le 12, square Grimmaurd était réellement une maison unique.

Harmonie

L'harmonie n'avait jamais existé chez les Black, tant de problèmes, tant de tensions... On s'épousait entre cousins, on faisait des mariages arrangés pour conserver la pureté du sang !

Ceux qui refusaient d'obéir se retrouvaient bannis, réduits à des tâches brunes sur cette tapisserie qui devait être parfaite. Sans aucun défaut.  
Combien d'entre eux devinrent des tâches en un seul siècle ? 6, six personnes dont le nom ne fut plus prononcé.

Isla, Phineas, Marius, Alphard, Andromeda et Sirius. Ils étaient des défauts, des imperfections. Des traîtres !  
Personne ne devait leur affirmer la moindre affection ou il se retrouvait dans le même sac, dans le même état.

Chez les Black, seule la perfection était tolérée.

Invitation

Les invitations chez les Black quand on n'en était pas un, c'était rare, c'était exceptionnel. L'ordre du Phoenix était en ce sens une aberration pour les Black !

Comment pouvait-on inviter des vermines, des mutants, des sang-de-bourbes, des voleurs et des traitres à leur sang dans la maison familiale ? Seule Walburga pouvait hurler son incompréhension, son souhait d'égorger son fils ! Si elle pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça ! Il était sa honte...

Walburga se faisait fermer le clapet par ses fichus rideaux magiques que son fils avait installé devant son tableau. Oh, comme elle aurait aimé crier plus fort encore ! Comme elle aurait aimé hurler plus longtemps ! Avant, il fallait être parfait pour entrer, maintenant, les vermines étaient admises sans conséquence !

Joie

La joie ? Oh, elle avait du exister chez les Black, si on obéissait, si on respectait les Black et leurs traditions...

Pour les 6 bannis, non, elle n'avait pas du exister... Car ils ne respectaient pas les Black, leur nom et leur perfection ! Mais pour les autres, ils étaient heureux, parfois. Même lors des repas de famille, de légers sourires prouvaient que tout n'était pas haine et ressentiment chez les Black...

Les loisirs étaient aussi source de joie pour les Black, lecture d'ouvrages, qui peut importe leur noirceur, plaisait aux Black. Quidditch, sport fétiche des sorciers, qui l'était également chez les Black. Et la plus grande fête, c'est quand un Black devenait mangemort de son plein gré. Choisir de servir cet homme qui voulait redresser l'honneur des sorciers, des vrais, ça, c'était une réelle fête.

Kreattur

Kreattur fut le dernier elfe des Black. Il aimait les Black, il aimait son travail, respectait Walburga, aimait Regulus autant qu'il méprisait Sirius qui avait brisé le coeur de sa mère en quittant la maison et en y amenant cette vermine.

Kreattur ne fit pas le ménage pour Sirius, ce Black indigne, qui, de toute façon, le haïssait tout aussi réciproquement. Kreattur conservait précieusement les photos des Black, de Miss Bella et Miss Cissy, de Mr Regulus, de Mr Orion et de Mme Walburga, ses maîtres et anciens maîtres. Il aida à la disparition de Sirius avec une joie qu'il eut du mal à dissimuler devant ce vieux fou de Dumbledore lorsqu'il l'interrogea.

Kreattur restait un elfe fidèle aux Black, quoi qu'il arrive.

Lenteur

La lenteur et la paresse étaient deux défauts de taille quand on était un Black, parce que quand on en était un, on se devait de travailler, d'être le meilleur. D'avoir des O à ses examens... Si ce n'était pas le cas, les punitions ne manquaient pas, lancer des maléfices sur leurs enfants n'était pas une pratique rare quand on avait ce nom maudit.

Ou béni, selon la personne concernée. Et aprés l'école, on devait travailler au ministère, travailler pour le maître ou élever ses enfants avec la plus grande dignité. Oh non, hors de question de paresser. Un Black, c'était un surhomme. Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Dés l'enfance, la pression sur leurs épaules était énorme. Mais parfaitement normale.

Marius

Marius était une erreur de la nature.

Un être si détestable dans cette famille si parfaite qu'on voulut s'en débarasser, le tuer, l'effacer de la surface ! A 8 ans, il n'avait pas encore fait de magie accidentelle ! A cet âge là, même les sang-de-bourbes en étaient capables !

On persévéra, on se leurra en se disant qu'il finirait forcément à y arriver comme ses aînés ! Cracmol était un terme tabou chez les Black, une abomination. Les 3 années qui suivirent furent une torture pour Marius qui tentait tant bien que mal de réussir.

Mais à ses 11 ans, aucune lettre n'arriva, aucun hibou ne vint. Dans un accés de rage, son père le tua. Etre un cracmol était un crime impardonnable chez les Black. Il ne méritait tout simplement pas de vivre...

Narcissa

Narcissa avait toujours été une poupée, un être fragile. Une blondinette au sourire charmeur, à la peau rose, trés différente des autres Black. Seuls ses yeux gris montraient ce lien, sa mère ne les ayant pas. Mais le doute subsista.

Narcissa se maria à Lucius, selon la volonté de ses parents, et eut un fils, Drago. Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur et avait peur pour lui. Lucius était inconscient et faisait prendre des risques à leur fils qui n'était même pas majeur !

Elle fit tout pour l'aider, à en renier son mari et sa grande soeur. Sa vie, c'était son fils à présent, elle alla jusqu'à sauver la vie de Harry Potter pour s'assurer de la sûreté de Drago, sa chair et son sang.

Orion

Orion avait deux fils. Sirius et Regulus, deux êtres qu'il aimait. Quand Sirius partit et que sa femme, qui était également sa cousine, effaça son nom, il ne put retenir une larme, traîtresse, son fils, aussi imparfait soit-il, était le sien.

Il lui ressemblait en tous points. Mais il fit semblant de ne rien ressentir, Black parfait, statue de glace capable de se forger un masque. Il vit bien que Regulus en faisait autant. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Comme pour dire "Tout va bien"

Puis ce fut à Regulus de disparaître sans laisser de trace...  
Orion n'y résista pas, ses deux fils lui étaient enlevés, il mourut, de chagrin et de désespoir... Il se laissa mourir, sans écouter son épouse ou son elfe, sa vie ne lui importait plus...

Phineas

Phineas Nigellus avait été professeur de potions, il avait été parfait à ce poste. Un peu sévère à ce qu'en disait ses collègues et ses anciens élèves, mais toujours juste. Il fut également nommé directeur de Serpentard et directeur adjoint au fil des années. Puis, quand l'ancien directeur mourut, il prit sa place en toute logique. Il régnait en bienfaiteur, rentrant avec sa femme Ursula pour les vacances, ensemble, ils eurent 5 enfants, dont 4 fils.

Phineas avait ensuite son tableau dans sa maison et dans le bureau du directeur où il pouvait veilleur sur ces deux endroits si chers à son coeur. C'est là qu'il apprit la disparition des Black, ne pouvant y croire, hurlant le nom de son descendant pendant une heure dans la maison vide... Horriblement vide...

Quidditch

Le Quidditch était une tradition chez les Black, on pouvait être à nimporte quel poste, mais on devait faire partie de l'équipe de Serpentard, et gagner ! On devait tout donner. Même Sirius respecta cette règle à moitié, il le fit mais chez les Gryffondor, forçant son cadet à s'incliner pour les Serpentard. Regulus était pourtant un attrappeur hors pair. Pas suffisamment doué pour rivaliser avec son aîné qui lui lançait des cognards, cependant.

Combien de Black se blessèrent durant un match de Quidditch pour respecter ce principe : Tout donner. Beaucoup, jambes, bras, ventre, jusqu'au visage si parfait, Les cognards n'étaient pas rares, et les visites à l'infirmerie également. Seules les cicatrices étaient rares, grâce aux infirmières talentueuses.

Regulus

Regulus. Un nom. Deux Black.

Les 2 n'eurent ni enfant, ni femme. L'un mourut à l'âge assez avancé pour l'époque de 53 ans, il eut une vie tranquille, aussi heureuse qu'une vie de Black pouvait l'être.

Quant au 2ème. Ah ! Il aurait aimé connaitre le sens du mot "bonheur", toujours une pression constante sur ses épaules, dès ses 10 ans, il devait rattrapper l'honneur des Black, bafoué par son aîné... Il devait aller à Serpentard, devait devenir un mangemort. Il se résigna, oubliant sa propre volonté. A en perdre son frère, à en perdre l'humanité. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, son seul choix pour défaire un tant soi peu ses erreurs fut de se sacrifier... Tout pour vaincre le seigneur des Ténébres, tout pour revoir la fierté dans les yeux de Sirius... Jusqu'à devenir un inféri...

Serpentard

Serpentard, un mot amer dans la voix de Sirius... Une maison maudite, une maison que Sirius refusait d'intégrer. Ca serait perdre James, ça serait obéir à sa mère. Serpentard, une tradition chez les Black, une tradition que Sirius bafouerait, s'attirant la colère de sa mère, la déception de son père. Posant un poids énorme sur les épaules de son frère. Tant de conséquences pour une seule action...

Mais c'était là le nécessaire pour qu'il soit libre. Sirius refusait le destin tout tracé des Black. Serpentard-Mangemort-épouse-héritier... Cela lui semblait plus que risible... Serpentard, dans son esprit, ça voulait dire mauvais, ça voulait dire, je suis un Black et j'en suis fier, ça voulait dire je méprise tous les êtres qui ne sont pas des sang-purs. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas, et que les Black étaient...

Toujours-pur

Toujours-Pur, si un enfant voyait l'arbre généalogique à 6 ou 7 ans, il lisait, et ne comprenait pas... Alors, il allait voir sa mère et lui demandait ce que ça signifiait, ces deux mots inconnus. Elle lui disait alors que ça voulait dire "Always Pure", l'enfant demandait pourquoi ça n'était pas écrit en anglais. Sa mère riait, et lui répondait que c'était en français pour montrer l'intelligence et l'importance des Black. En anglais, ça serait moins classe, tout simplement.

L'enfant secouait la tête, et demandait pourquoi c'était au dessus de l'arbre généalogique. Sa mère lui expliquait alors que c'était la devise des Black, et que jamais on ne devait trahir ces deux mots. L'enfant ne comprenait pas, mais il comprendrait bien assez vite...

Toujours-Pur, c'est ce qui régirait sa vie entière.

Union

Union, c'était un mot inconnu aux Black. On ne s'attachait pas, c'était prendre un risque.

Car si on faisait une faute impardonnable aux yeux des Black, c'est sans la moindre émotion qu'on devait bannir son fils, sa fille, son frère, sa soeur, son neveu ou sa nièce.

Les Black ne tolèrent pas, donc aucune émotion, masque de glace, si on avait besoin de pleurer, c'était dans le secret. Aucun étalage de sa vie privée. Surtout pas avec un inconnu. Pas de pleurs, pas de cris, pas d'amour.

A 10 ans, les Black avaient la maturité des adultes. Ils avaient été forgés pour cela. Même les bannis, alors qu'est-ce qui avait cloché pour eux ? Ils avaient des sentiments, bien trop forts.

C'est pour cela que Narcissa et Regulus, comme tous les cadets des bannis, eurent une éducation encore plus sévère et une pression constante. Une faute, c'était trop...

Volonté

La volonté des Black, c'était d'être les meilleurs, toujours. Etre un Black, c'était être un sang-pur, avoir un sang quasiment royal...

Chez les Black, avoir la volonté de faire perdurer ce nom honorifique, c'était l'une des règles les plus importantes... Le plus simple était d'être un garçon pour cela, mais les filles devaient avoir au moins la volonté de faire perdurer les sang-purs...

Obéir, rien d'autre... Comme si les enfants avaient la parole ! Ou la moindre opinion à avoir !  
C'était comme ça et pas autrement ! Et tous ceux qui refusaient n'étaient que des larves. Ils ne pouvaient même plus prétendre qu'ils étaient nés dans cette famille.

Telle était la volonté des Black.

Walburga

Walburga avait toujours été parfaite, obéissante, un sourire d'ange, une Serpentard modèle.

A l'âge de se marier, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de fiancé, elle se maria donc avec son cousin, aucunement gênant chez les Black.

Elle eut deux fils, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle devait faire, aimait son mari autant qu'on pouvait dans un mariage arrangé et tout d'un coup, tout avait chuté : trahison de Sirius, fugue de Sirius, disparition de Regulus, Sirius prisonnier, Mort d'Orion...

Elle en fit une dépression, seul Kreattur arrivait à la faire manger, s'habiller, se coucher. A survivre tout simplement... Elle ne sortait que trés rarement, elle n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été, elle était devenue indigne du nom de Black...

Pas d'émotion, c'était parfois trop dur à supporter... Elle finit folle, à hurler aprés son fils qui revenait, plus insolent que jamais...

Xerès

Des bouteilles emplies d'un liquide noir trônaient sur le buffet du salon. Orion et Walburga en buvaient de temps à autre en disant que ça requinquait.

Le Xerés avait été declaré illégal car dangereux pour le cerveau, mais quelques sang-purs résistaient, car si c'était dangereux, c'était malgré tout bon.

Les Black faisaient partie de ces familles qui en buvaient depuis tant de décennies qu'ils refusèrent d'arréter en plaisantant "Quelques neurones sur des millions, on ne va pas en mourir !"

Mais si les Aurors en retrouvaient dans une maison, surtout en telle quantité, on était soupçonnés de trafic et envoyés à Azkaban, et s'il y en avait moins, on était envoyés à Ste Mangouste, chez les spécialistes neurologues, car le Xéres était un poison, malgré ce que certains en pensaient.

Yaxley

Yaxley était un ami de la famille depuis bien longtemps. Il avait été à Poudlard avec Orion et il travaillait désormais avec lui.

Mais ce soir là, il était venu annoncer aux Black qu'il commençait à servir le seigneur des ténèbres. Si Orion et Walburga se trouvaient bien trop vieux, ce n'était pas son cas.

Il était ravi de servir aux côtés de la jeune Bellatrix qui se révélait trés talentueuse d'aprés lui et avait hâte de voir Sirius à l'oeuvre...

Mais ce dernier se plierait-il réellement à la volonté de ses parents et de leurs amis ?

Zeller

Zeller devait vraiment être un idiot, ce n'était pas possible autrement.  
C'est ce qu'avait pensé Bellatrix en voyant ce Poufsouffle minable à genoux, suppliant le seigneur des ténèbres de le prendre comme mangemeort.

Mais qu'aurait-on fait de lui ? Le seigneur des ténèbres éclata de rire et Bellatrix riait aussi de ce gamin pathétique qui rampait devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

Et quand le seigneur des ténèbres lui ordonna de le débarasser de lui, Bellatrix s'éxécuta avec joie. Elle était sa meilleure partisante car personne n'était plus utile qu'un Black, elle l'avait toujours su.

Ils étaient la perfection, et ce Zeller, ce sale sang-mêlé avait vraiment eu tort de se croire à la hauteur...

Rien ni personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec eux.  
N'est-ce pas ?

Une review ? Un conseil ? Un avis ? N'hésitez pas ^^


End file.
